


If I have You

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Song Mingi, Chronic Pain, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Omega Song Mingi, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Mingi is feeling under the weather, his body aching and causing him a lot of pain, his three boyfriends decides to make the day better.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Kudos: 56





	If I have You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the really late update, but I have been so busy. I have been isolated with 80+ people so that we could finish our exams, don't worry it was all done safely and we were often tested and followed a lot of restrictions, so that it was safe for everyone. After arriving home, I felt under the weather and haven't really been able to find the energy to writ,e but here I am with anothr chapter and I hope you like it.
> 
> Before reading note that body image issues and unhealthy coping is meantioned together with Chronic pain, so if you aren't comfortable with that, then please skip this one and focus on yourself instead of this, nothing wrong with that.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

Mingi was having a shitty day to say the least, a really really shitty day and he really wasn’t having it with the universe today. His mood was sour from the moment he woke up, feeling every muscle and joint being as stiff as a board, knowing he can’t stay in bed nor take care of himself because he has shitty exams and just a shitty fucking day. So here Mingi is, drinking some tea, glaring at everything, the tea, the sky, the ground, everyone passing by.  
Mingi hears a ding and sighs, taking out his phone, glaring at it while he opens it to see a message from Yunho.  
Mingi opens it to a picture of San and Wooyoung having several shopping bags in their hands and looking at more clothes.  
Yunho: Done with your exam, princess?  
Mingi: Yes  
Yunho: How did it go?  
Mingi: It went  
Mingi gnaws at his lip, looking at the phone. He knows he shouldn’t let it out on Yunho, his sweet Yunho who is just curious about how his exam went.  
Yunho: Want to go eat some hotpot and then go home and cuddle?  
Mingi: Yes  
Yunho: Great, meet us at Chili’s hotpot   
Mingi: Sure

Mingi puts his phone into his pocket and walks over to his car. He knows that he is privilege, he has a nice house, he has money, he has an amazing pack, he can afford a car while attending college, he doesn’t have to work part time jobs jo make an living and he has a family and everything, but sometimes he just doesn’t feel like that privilege outweighs the other stuff in his life. Mingi didn’t complain when he was diagnosed with BDS, a diagnosis that isn’t given in many countries. Mingi’s parents paid a lot of money to have him flown to Denmark and being treated by the hospital that specialises in the disorder. Mingi found that he couldn’t really fit the criterias for other functional disorders like fibromyalgia, IBS and so on. Mingi was screened for fibromyalgia and sure some doctors told him that he had it, but there were things that didn’t add up, other doctors said it was mental and he should just man up, then there were the doctors talking about studies being made in Denmark, about people who had falsely been diagnosed with Fibromyolgia, IBS, chronic fatigue and other functional disorders. So his parents got a doctor to contact the hospital in Denmark and somehow manage to get him on the list of patients. His parents then flew him to Denmark and he had to go through a five hour screening until they could tell him whether or not he had BDS. When Mingi entered the program he found that he was more than fine with the diagnosis, what he wasn’t fine with, was having to give up on things that he loved. Sure he learned about other things that he loves, such as yoga, oils and creams, but with the pain and new found interest came a false confidence and real insecurity. Mingi became insecure about loving other people, about letting them in and showing his true colors, because they weren’t and aren’t pretty. They are full of darkness, greyness consisting of flare ups, brain fogs, pain, irritation and so on. It came with being unable to maintain tight abs and muscle because the physical strain maintaining tight abs was and is too much for Mingi’s body. Mingi often says that he supports body positivity and he does, but not always for himself. He goes back and forth thinking about weight loss, pushing himself through tortuous workout regimes that end up causing him pain because that is what the media tells him is the way he is supposed to look. Mingi doesn’t even look like the typical omega to begin with, he is too tall, has way too masculine features, omegas can have them too, but male omegas tend to have something femine over their features. Sure San doesn’t exactly scream feminine, not at all, but he is shorter than him and he has a waist to die for, on top of that he is petite and flexible like a cat, which he obviously is, but it is so much more ideal that Mingi, at least that is what Mingi catches himself thinking. Mingi knows he isn’t fat, but he is softer than he would like and he can’t do much. His danish doctor almost filed a lawsuit against the doctor who told Mingi that losing weight might help with his chronic pain, because it would put less strain on his joints. Mingi wasn’t even close to weight were that would be the case and yet, the doctor only thought about the ideal instead of what was in Mingi’s best interest, but luckily for him, he met a sweet danish doctor who told Mingi, that light exercise and mindful eating always beats restraining yourself to fit social standards.  
Mingi came to love and hate himself in a sense, he has days where he thinks he looks absolutely stunning and then he has days where he can’t bear looking at himself. It is painful, but he is working on it.

Mingi walks through the mall towards Chili’s Hotspot. “Mingi!” Wooyoung yells, and Mingi looks over seeing Wooyoung with a new hair color and a lot of bags.   
“Hey” Mingi says and is engulfed in a huge hug by Wooyoung.   
Mingi hugs San and Yunho too, Yunho being careful of Mingi’s back, already having sensed that something was off from their text messages and also from the look in Mingi’s eyes.   
They walk into the restaurant, a waiter showing them to their table.   
“How was your day?” Wooyoung asks Mingi.  
“Fine” Mingi says but notices the look on Wooyoung’s face right away. “It was okay, I had a exam, that went okay, I passed, then I had some tea and was invited here to eat with you” Mingi says and Wooyoung smiles again.   
“That’s great” Wooyoung says.  
“We are totally going to celebrate you passing,” San says.  
“Relax, Mingi is tired, he had an exam, no need to rush” Yunho says and Mingi gives him a thankful smile.  
“Anyways, what did you buy?” Mingi asks making Wooyoung and San go off about what they have bought and Mingi leans back, relaxing as Yunho’s hand finds his neck and massages it while listening to Wooyoung and San.

\----  
Mingi sighs leaning back against Yunho’s warm body, his tail moving to the side so that it doesn’t get squeezed. “How bad is it?” Yunho asks, running his hands through Mingi’s hair, messaging around his ears.   
Yunho ran a bath for Mingi and him, with some oils and epsom salts, making sure that San and Wooyoung was occupied, so that he could have some time alone with Mingi and making sure that Mingi’s is safe and sound. Yunho trusts San and Wooyoung to be around Mingi, especially after San has gotten more open about skinship and being naked around them, they have yet to have sex, but just as Yunho respect Mingi’s boundaries he respect San’s too and he won’t push San to have sex with them when he isn’t ready. Yunho just prefers to be the one around Mingi because he knows Mingi, he knows Mingi has opened up to the others, more to San and Wooyoung then the rest, but there are still things that Mingi doesn’t tell them, things that are vital, but he understands why Mingi doesn’t tell them. He also knows that San and Wooyoung can be shit at being quiet and just laying in bed, without moving around, especially Wooyoung who somehow always manages to get freaky, which isn’t the best when Mingi is having one of his bad days.   
“7 I think” Mingi says and Yunho hums, kissing Mingi’s shoulder.  
“Must have been rough doing the exam,” Yunho says. “It was fine,” Mingi says.  
“You always say that. I admire you, you know, for not letting this prevent you from chasing after your dreams, but also for being open about it and I love you, no matter how bad the days get” Yunho says and Mingi turns his head to kiss Yunho.   
“Thank you” Mingi says and Yunho smiles at him, knowing fully well that Mingi loves him too, but he just isn’t ready to bring himself to say the words. Mingi is the type of person who shows his affection and emotions through actions and Yunho has gotten a Ph.d in reading Mingi’s actions. 

Mingi and Yunho finish off their shower, moisturise and dress into soft and loose clothing, Mingi’s sensitivity and pain prevents them from wearing rough and too thick clothes as it is painful against Mingi’s skin. It also prevents him for hiding his tail and ears, as it is most comfortable with them out. 

They walk into Mingi’s room and get comfortable in Mingi’s bed, the only lights turned on are a few fairy lights, but not much, nothing that can irritate Mingi. The room is silent except for their breathing and heartbeats and Mingi finds it comforting, body being filled with warmth and love from the emotions seeping through Yunho’s scent but also from the feeling of having Yunho against him, doing whatever he needs to do and more to make Mingi feel relaxed and taken care of.  
Mingi finds himself drifting off to sleep, thinking that life isn’t so bad when he can have Yunho by his side.

-

Mingi wakes up feeling achy but warm and safe.   
Mingi looks up at Yunho’s peaceful sleeping face and smiles.   
Mingi lifts his hand and gently traces Yunho’s face mapping out his features with his fingers. Mingi has always, ever since meeting Yunho, admired him. Yunho is kind and strong, always making sure that everyone else is taken care of and safe, but never putting himself down nor forgetting to take care of himself. Mingi is still learning the balance, but he doesn’t think he will ever be able to achieve it the way Yunho does and Mingi is okay with it, because he has Yunho, San and Wooyoung to help him. Mingi loves all of them differently but no one more than another.   
Where Yunho is calm like a warm blanket, San is burning fire and passion and Wooyoung is loud laughter and bobbling happiness. Mingi would do anything to keep them all by his side, because he knows that they will love him for who he is and they can handle the love that he gives. Mingi is thankful for the way they all inspire him in their own ways, teaching new things about life and creating sparks in his life and memories that he can think about and have a smile on his face.

Mingi also appreciate the less fortunate moment with them, because they teach him things as well, such as San’s insecurity in having sex with someone or his misunderstanding of Wooyoung’s interest in him. They aren’t enjoyable but he has learned from them. The situation with San has taught Mingi that everyone has insecurities and things they struggle about even if it isn’t visible to the naked eye. The situation with Wooyoung taught Mingi to listen and to ask, to not always think the worst of himself and think that he is unlovable because he isn’t like other omegas. 

So yes Mingi is thankful for the unfortunate times, not as much as the lovely and joyful times, but he is grateful for them nonetheless. 

Mingi retreats his hands as he hears knocking on the door. The door slowly opens and in pops Seonghwa’s head.   
“How are you feeling?” Seongwha whispers as to not wake Yunho up.   
“Achy but better” Mingi says.  
“Dinner is ready in five, would you like me to bring something in here or do you want to come down?” Seonghwa asks.  
“We will come down” Mingi answers and Seonghwa nods with a smile, retreating back behind the door and closing it slowly, so it doesn’t make a loud noise.

Mingi turns his attention back to Yunho and gently runs his hands through Yunho’s hair. Mingi looks at Yunho’s peaceful sleeping face for the last time and starts to wake him up.  
Yunho starts to twist his nose, trying to get away from Mingi who is trying to wake him up.  
Mingi chuckles fondly at the action.  
“Get up sleepyhead, dinner is ready” Mingi says and Yunho groans, flopping unto his back.  
“What time is it?” Yunho asks, rubbing his eyes.  
“6pm” Mingi answers and Yunho hums.  
Mingi slowly moves to get out of bed, his feet slipping into slippers and he looks over at Yunho who is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking like he wants nothing more than to go back to sleep.  
“Come on” Mingi says, walking over and holding out a hand for Yunho to take.  
Yunho takes it and pulls Mingi in, wrapping his arms around Mingi and nuzzling into his stomach.  
Mingi runs his hands through Yunho’s hair, smiling down at him.  
“We need to go,” Mingi says and Yunho looks up at him.  
“I want a kiss,” Yunho says and Mingi blushes, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Mingi leans down and kisses Yunho, Yunho rubbing small circles on Mingi’s back to prevent any pain from bending down to kiss him.  
Mingi leans back up and smiles at Yunho.  
“There, let’s go” Mingi says and pulls a groaning Yunho along with him. 

\--  
Mingi pads into San’s room and sees San studying.   
“Hey” Mingi says and San looks up at Mingi, taking his glasses off to give Mingi all of his attention.   
“What’s up?” San asks, smiling.  
“Do you have, ehm, like, one of those, lord this hard, do you still have those Teami teas that you got sent?” Mingi asks and San leans back in his chair.  
“Yes” San says and Mingi smiles, his ears perking up.  
“They are in the box over there,” San says and Mingi walks over to the box, San eying his every move.   
Mingi opens the box and his stomach drops as he sees that it is only the butterfly tea and chai tea that is in there.   
“Did you find the one you like?” San asks standing up and Mingi nervously grabs the butterfly tea.  
“Yeah sure” Mingi says, holding up the Chai tea.   
“Mingi?” San asks looking at Mingi, knowing that that isn’t the tea that Mingi was looking for.  
“Yeah?” Mingi asks with a sad look in his eyes and San walks over hugging him. Mingi hugs San back, clutching unto San for dear life as tears well up in his eyes and he tries his damn hardest to hold them back.   
San takes out his phone, sending a text to Wooyoung and Yunho and then turns his attention back fully on Mingi.  
“Mingi, were you looking for the skinny tea?” San asks and Mingi bites his lip, his tail curling around him.   
“I just...yeah” Mingi says, fidgeting and playing with fingers.  
“But why?” San asks concerned.  
“I don’t know” Mingi says and then there is a knock on the door and Mingi practically crawls in on himself.  
The door slowly opens and Wooyoung looks in.  
“Oh my sweet baby” Wooyoung says as he sees Mingi and quickly walks over, hugging Mingi. Wooyoung’s cups Mingi’s face, removing the tears and then kissing each cheek.  
Wooyoung helps wrapping Mingi up in a blanket, making sure not to wrap Mingi’s tail, to keep him safe and feeling safe.  
“What happened?” Wooyoung asks and Mingi looks helplessly at San.  
“Mingi was looking for the skinny tea that I threw out” San says and Wooyoung eyes Mingi.  
“My sweet baby, what happened?” Wooyoung asks, knowing better than to ask why.  
“I just, I was feeling ugly and fat” Mingi says, biting his lip.  
“When did you start feeling like that?” Wooyoung asks. He knows Mingi gets spurts of insecurities, especially in the way that he looks and that he is working on it, but it is an hard battle, Wooyoung knows that.  
“I don’t know. Yunho and I were cuddling and I was feeling his hard abs and we all know Yunho, he is flawless. So I started looking at myself and then it became hard, like, why would someone so flawless and trained spend his time with someone like me, someone who is in pain and is chubby and annoying. Then I tried to boost my mood by looking at body positivity influencers, but I don’t look as good as them and then I don’t know my feed was suddenly just all these weight loss transformations and I just felt, I feel really horrible and ugly. Like I know I’m not that ugly, but I’m not handsome nor beautiful either” Mingi says, tears streaming down his face. Wooyoung and San feel their hearts breaking into a million pieces. They know that Mingi is insecure about his height and his body especially, but they never really hear him voice his worries. 

“Mingi, my sweet sweet baby” Wooyoung says.  
“I can’t really speak for Yunho, but I know he doesn’t care for a single second that you don’t have rock hard abs. None of us care” San says.  
“You have your own body, a body that is living on its own terms and staying healthy in the way that is best for you. Your body isn’t rock hard abs because it is not what is best for it. Your body is soft curves, lean muscles from yoga, oh so soft skin from your creams and a stunningly big heart that has so much love to give” Wooyoung says and kisses Mingi.  
“You may not feel beautiful or handsome, but Mingi, you are strong, beautiful and handsome and you are inspiring. I hate seeing you in pain, but I love seeing you all relaxed, I love seeing your body bathed in pleasure, I love those hands of yours, I love your curves, Mingi I love you and I wish you could love yourself just as much as I love you” Wooyoung says and Mingi starts bawling. Wooyoung and San wrap their arms around Mingi, releasing calming pheromones and just trying to be there for him, to give him whatever he needs.

Wooyoung leans over and kisses Mingi. “You are beautiful, stunning, ethereal even. I don’t care what your body looks like as long as you listen to it and don't try to punish it nor yourself, because that isn’t healthy. Mingi we love your body and I will kiss it, caress it, pleasure it, cherish it, do whatever a hundred times and more if that is what it takes, but the internet isn’t right” Wooyoung says, running his hands along Mingi’s sides making Mingi squirm under him.  
“I show you off to the whole world, shower you in praises, make everyone jealous because you belong to us and buy you all the beautiful things in this world, because only the prettiest things deserve to adorn features as yours” San says kissing Mingi and Mingi’s head starts feeling fuzzy.   
Wooyoung and San slowly undress each other and Mingi, showering Mingi’s body in kisses, praises and caresses.  
“Fuck I love your thighs” Wooyoung says, kissing the inside of Mingi’s thigh, making Mingi squirm and moan into the kiss he is sharing with San. San runs his fingers down Mingi’s collarbones, tracing the features, making stars dance in their trace.   
Mingi has a hand on San’s arm and another in Wooyoung’s hair, trying to ground himself, because the love he feels coming from them is almost too much, making his heart beat faster, his skin warm up and tears create a glint to his eyes.   
“Can I open you up?” Wooyoung asks, looking up at Mingi.  
“Yeah” Mingi says. “You okay with it too?” Mingi asks looking at San who thinks for a second and then smiles down at Mingi.  
“I’m alright with that” San says and kisses Mingi. San and Mingi rearrange each other so that San is on his back under Mingi and Mingi is on his hands and knees over San, Wooyoung behind them.   
Wooyoung spreads Mingi’s cheeks, his hands messaging Mingi’s cheeks while he does so. Wooyoung leans forward kissing Mingi’s hole and Mingi stiffend for a second at the first contact and then relaxes against San. San runs his hands over Mingi’s back, kissing down Mingi’s neck. San looks up at Mingi, taking in his features that are being bathed in pleasure. San isn’t ready to go all the way, but he is comfortable being here with Mingi and Wooyoung.   
Mingi moans and ruts down against San’s dick, causing San to moan loudly.  
“Shit, is this okay?” Mingi asks and San nods. “Yeah” San answers, seeing that Mingi isn’t okay with only getting a nod.   
Mingi grins against San, San gripping Mingi’s hips and grinding up against him, causing both to moan loudly. Wooyoung opens Mingi op with his tongue and fingers, making Mingi squirm and moan loudly, whining as San pulls on his tail.   
“Okay, I’m going to put it in, tell me if it becomes painful” Wooyoung says and Mingi nods, going back to making out with San and having San grind up against him.   
Wooyoung messages Mingi’s hips as he pushes in, his left hand moving to rub right under Mingi’s tail.  
“Fuck your beautiful” San moans looking up at Mingi and Mingi is sure that he gets redder.  
“Ethereal” Wooyoung says, thrusting right into Mingi’s prostate, making Mingi moan loudly.   
“Stunning” San says, running his fingers through Mingi’s hair.   
“Alluring” Wooyoung ads.   
“Close” Mingi pants out, grinding frantically down on San.   
San pants, his body on fire, a familiar yet unknown and overwhelming feeling takes over his body as he comes with a loud groan.  
The sound and view of San coming pushes Mingi over the edge.   
Wooyoung rides Mingi through the high, his own orgasm closing in on him.  
Mingi starts to whine from the overstimulation as Wooyoung’s hips thrust in and out him frantically chasing his high.   
Wooyoung’s claws come out, digging into Mingi’s hips as he comes with a loud groan.   
Mingi falls down unto San, who wraps his arms around Mingi, his skin now covered in cheetah marks.   
Wooyoung pants and pulls out of Mingi. Wooyoung moves Mingi off of San and lays down, making sure that Mingi is between San and him comfortably.   
They lay panting, Mingi’s nose nuzzled into San’s neck, scenting him and Wooyoung’s fingers and in Mingi’s air, playing with his wolf hair. 

Yunho opens the door to his boyfriends lying naked on San’s bed puring and rumbling.   
“I leave Mingi for one second, one second and you get Mingi down and dirty” Yunho says, catching the attention of the three on the bed.   
“Yunnie” Mingi says, holding his arms open for Yunho, still high on the hormones from the orgasm and pheromones in the room.   
“Your hips are going to kill you princess” Yunho says worriedly as he walks over to them, leaning down so that Mingie can hug him.  
“They took good care of me” Mingie says.  
“I know princess,” Yunho says, kissing Mingi’s cheek.  
“They would never hurt you,” Yunho says and kisses the other two.   
“How about we get you all showered and then we can cuddle?” Yunho asks and they all hum.  
They all reach their arms up to be carried and Yunho laughs. “Brats” Yunho says and carries them one by one to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. So as I mentioned in other chapters Mingi suffers from Chronic pain and in this story the illness is called BDS - Bodily Distress Syndrome. I have chosen to use this one as it is the one I'm familiar with. I chose not to give him Fibromyolgia, because I used my own experience to write about his pain and what he has gone through and I do not have Fibromyolgia, at least not by Danish terms. Every country has its own way of diagnosing and I know some countries are further than otherz in the study of several chronic and functional disorders. I cannot speak for others experiences as everyones experience with chronic ilnesses are different and every country has their own ways of diagnosing. So Mingi's experience is based on mine, I do not know if Mingi sufferrs from chronic pain or not, so do not use this to diagnose him or anything. As it is also based on my experience it may not add up with what you have experiences or heard other experience and just know it is my experiences and yours and others experiences are just as valid as mine. I chose to write about it, because I thought it was a healthy way for me to get some of my toughts off of my mind, but also a way to reach out to other people differently, maybe someone reading this suffers from chronic pain and I just want you to know that your pain is real and valid, no matter what others believe. If you want to talk, I'm always open, if people want to know more, I'm always open to give more information, because we all grow through communication abd learning.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
